The Trouble with Skis
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: A new ski resort has opened at Snowpoint City, and Cyrus soon finds himself on the slopes with his commanders. What could possibly go wrong?


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Pokemon do not belong to me

**Title**

The Trouble with Skis

**Summary**

A new ski resort has opened at Snowpoint City, and Cyrus soon finds himself on the slopes with his commanders. What could possibly go wrong?

**.**

Cyrus and his commanders had returned to Snowpoint City for some much needed leisure time. Veilstone's casinos and clubs could only provide enough entertainment for so long before it became dull. After what had happened last time, Cyrus wasn't too keen to set foot on Snowpoint ground, but Mars threatened to share the photos of him she had secretly taken whilst he was in the shower with everyone in the world.

So he was left with no choice, but to head to Snowpoint again. Instead of a snowball fight, his commanders wanted to check out the ski resort. The place was new and today was opening day and naturally it was going to be overcrowded, but that didn't deter his commanders. They were more concerned making a choice between skiing or snowboarding. He turned to face them and listened to their heated debate, rolling his eyes at their foolishness. How hard could it be to make a simple choice?

"We need to make a decision – skiing or snowboarding?" Jupiter said.

"Snowboarding for sure," Saturn answered. "Poles just get in the way."

"I feel safer with poles," Mars replied. She turned to Jupiter. "Please don't tell me you're going with snowboarding?"

She shrugged. "I think I will. You know, I've always wanted to try snowboarding."

Saturn threw a fist into the air and cheered. "I knew you'd see the light." He looked at Charon who was currently on the internet looking up the pros and cons of skiing and snowboarding. "Hey there gramps, you can watch over all our gear."

They weren't related, but gramps was the name Saturn had taken to labelling him as because he was so much older than the rest of them. Charon grunted – he hated being called 'gramps' but didn't voice out his complaints. No one would listen to him anyway. "Fine," he replied bitterly.

"What about you, boss? Skis or board?" Mars said.

He'd go with whatever was the lesser of two evils. It didn't matter what option he took though, he'd be stuck with at least one of his commanders. He studied his options, thinking hard. If he went with skies then at least he'd have poles to keep him upright (or use as a weapon should a commander try and get too close) while the snowboard lacked such defence.

He decided to go with the safer option and selected the skis instead, recalling a time when he was younger when he was forced to go on skiing on a school trip back when he was younger. Although they didn't have a ski field, it didn't stop people from attempting to ski down bunny slopes. "I will go with Mars."

Mars grabbed his arm and grinned. "Yay, you get to be with me! We're gonna have so much fun, boss!"

He sighed and rubbed his temples. Mars' definition of 'fun' included 'making fun of the boss' and 'trying to make a move on the boss'. It had been brought to his attention by Saturn and Jupiter that Mars actually had a crush on him much to his disgust. Relationships in general were hard work, but one with a commander? That was really wrong. Besides, she was too annoying and hyper.

"Let's go, boss! I can't wait!" Mars chirped, dragging him out of the Galactic headquarters, the rest of the commanders following behind. Cyrus hoped he'd manage to survive the day in one piece.

.

Saturn and Jupiter left Cyrus and Mars as soon as they hopped off the chairlift much to his relief. The two commanders had been talking about positions in bed and what was best, and even had the nerve to recommend to him what he should do should he ever get the chance. It confirmed his suspicions – Saturn and Jupiter were together. It was no wonder they always paired up whenever the chance arose.

Relieved to have gotten away from the creeps, he walked over to the top of an intermediate slope with Mars behind him. Walking in skis was a struggle. He suspected he looked quite amusing to the non-skier, but at least he wasn't the only one battling to get across flat terrain. Glancing over his shoulder, he spotted Mars huffing and puffing, as she struggled to make it towards the edge. Eventually, she arrived, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"That was tough," she commented.

He ignored her and looked down the slope. It wasn't too steep, but not too gentle either. The perfect balance, and fortunately it wasn't too crowded. There was nothing worse than skiing down a slope that was full of people.

"Watch this, man!"

"You gonna hit that jump?"

Cyrus turned to the right, and spotted Flint and Volkner standing nearby. They were standing on boards and wearing identical grins of satisfaction. "That's right!" Flint said, before descending down the mountain, an amused Volkner paying close attention. Cyrus watched Flint fly down towards a small jump and smirked when the fool landed badly and fell over.

Volkner chuckled. "Good going, man! That's really going to impress the ladies." He descended down the mountain towards Flint to check on the Elite Four member. Cyrus just shook his head – fools.

"I'm going down, boss!" Mars said. "Watch me!"

"I'm watching."

Mars went down the mountain with great caution, stopping every couple of seconds to see if he was watching still. He watched her like a hawk – if she caught him not looking, she'd probably share those photos of him and that was something he didn't want spreading around the Poke Web. His team had already been shamed numerous times.

He was so focused on watching Mars that he was completely unprepared for what happened next. Before he could even make sense of what was going on, he found himself sliding down the mountain with no skies or poles. He clawed at the snow and angled himself in a way that prevented from sliding down further. Some idiot had crashed into him. Had they not heard of 'right of way' before? Glaring, he gazed back up to find the culprit, his eyes landing on a blue-haired female sliding towards him. She looked like Dawn – but an older version of the girl.

"Are you blind?" Cyrus snapped.

The woman slid down further until she was a metre away from him. "I didn't see you there!" she protested.

"How could you not?" he demanded, trying to pick himself back up again, but failed considerably. That was one of the benefits snowboarders had over skiers – getting back up from a fall was so much easier. He tried again, but the slope's angle made it almost impossible. Every time he stood up, he'd slide down a few more inches.

"Here, let me help you," the woman offered, reaching out a hand, but he refused to take it. No way was he going to accept help from someone who had crashed into him. If it wasn't for her, he would not be in this position! He slapped her hand away, glowering. She withdrew her hand. "Fine. Struggle then."

He muttered, and tried a third time. Once again he failed to stand up. This is ridiculous, he thought. He was becoming quite tired now – who would've thought this could be so bloody exhausting? Well, look on the bright side, at least Saturn isn't here to take a photo, he added as a bitter afterthought. He looked up again. She was still looking down at him.

"Seriously, you look stupid. Let me help you up."

"Need I remind you it was your fault for knocking me down?"

"Perhaps you shouldn't have stopped at the centre of the top then."

Fair point, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction knowing she was right. "Help me up," he demanded. She studied him for a few moments, removed her skies to better help him then reached down to grab his arm.

With her assistance, he managed to stand up again, and pulled himself up. Unfortunately, they were on a steep part of the slope and his heavier weight pulled her down, bringing them both to the ground. She landed on him. Awkwardly. Their noses would've been touching if she hadn't supported herself up with her hands. He looked up at her face, noticing how her eyelashes were curled at the tips, and how her nose curved upwards slightly.

"Uh…"

The woman rolled off him, but not before he heard the click of a camera. "Hey boss, smile!" Saturn. Of course.

"Commander!" he scowled.

Saturn snickered. "So this is how you seduce women?"

He felt his cheeks burn hot. "I will…"

"Aw look, he's blushing!" Jupiter pointed out, chuckling.

"I am not!"

Saturn and Jupiter laughed harder. Cyrus muttered. Evil commanders.

"So boss, who is your lady friend?" Jupiter asked.

His mind drew a blank. He didn't know.

"Johanna," the female said, climbing to her feet, stretching her arms out to the side to maintain her balance. Her eyes moved between the commanders and himself then back to his commanders again. She probably felt like she was intruding in something. She cleared her throat. "Well… I'll be leaving."

"No, don't leave!" Jupiter exclaimed, her smile widening. "You can hang out with us! I'm sure Cyrus will be delighted to have some company." She winked. He glared. "Won't you, boss?"

Saturn waved the camera in his face and Cyrus felt a pit of dread in his stomach. He was getting soft. The commanders no longer feared him. No wonder his team lost every year at the annual paintball tournament featuring all the villainous teams. He hung his head in shame.

"All right then, I'll stay."

Saturn and Jupiter exchanged grins. "We'll see you later. You two have fun! Come on, Jupiter." He ushered Jupiter to follow him down to where Mars had fallen. The girl had somehow managed to become entangled in her skis, but at least she had fallen on flat ground. The commanders sped away before Cyrus could protest, leaving him alone with Johanna.

"Well, what do you say we go and get something to drink? I'll pay since I did knock you over."

Cyrus stood up and this time managed not to fall over to his great relief. "All right." He wasn't going to turn down a free drink.

"Great! I'll race you down." She sped away before he could get in another word and wondered how he found himself in these types of situations. He then smirked to himself, watching her ski down the slope with ease, her blue hair flapping in the wind – perhaps this day hadn't turned out so badly after all.

.

I've recently become obsessed with the idea of Cyrus and Johanna (instead of the usual Cyrus/Mars) being an item so I wrote this! I do plan on writing a few more short one-shots (including a Mars/Jupiter) like these to promote the Cyrus/Johanna love, so show your support and leave a review : )


End file.
